


Secret Histories

by livrelibre



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Character of Color, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Secret Histories

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



The official histories all extol the prosperous reign of Emperor Ling. They tell of the care he took for all of his people, the reform of the concubinage system, the new stability in succession, his evenhanded and generous approach to all the clans (and the associated drop in assassination attempts and clan rivalries), the flourishing of alkahestrical knowledge and its renewed cross-pollination with alchemy, and Xing’s strengthened ties to other nations, especially Amestris in its renaissance (Ross 1992; Canton 2005). However, it is only in the secret records and the hidden diaries and correspondence of Alphonse Elric which have only recently come to light that one can glimpse the personal stories of a few key figures that were responsible for his rise and glorious reign.

Much has been written (and speculated) about the history of the Emperor’s coming to power, but, until these secret records and diaries were revealed, almost nothing about the true nature of the relationship between Ling Yao, Alphonse Elric, and Lan Fan was known. Lan Fan has been celebrated in story and song as the Arm of the Emperor, not only in reference to her automail arm but also in acknowledgement of her place as the right hand of the Emperor and his implacable protector. And Elric is equally known for his contributions to the marriage of Xingese alkahestry and Amestrian alchemy and for the alliance of Xing and Amestris that his relationship with May Chang solidified (Balfor 2001). However, it is clear from his private writing that, though his relationship with May was one of true intellectual and political equals cemented by a deep history and abiding affection, his heart also lay with Emperor Ling and his protector. The joking correspondence declaring that Ling was "more bull-headed and ambitious than my beloved brother if that's possible" and scrawled asides to Lan Fan in the same letter admonishing his "Fullmetal Mistress" to take care of herself as well as Ling clearly indicate a relationship beyond that of ambassador and emperor or bodyguard and official (Elric 1919).

His diaries and their correspondence are even more explicit, though often coded in the typical encryption of alchemists or couched in the language of alkahestry. He wrote at one point, "Daily I marvel at every new sensation my renewed body can bring. Before, I could never have imagined how much you both make me feel, with nothing lost ever, upsetting equivalent exchange entirely. With you I have found a true Elixir of Life." (Elric n.d.) In a letter to Elric, the Emperor wrote, "Though you are far away and I have never had a talent for alkahestry, I feel the Dragon's Pulse flowing between us (and Lan Fan does as well, though she prefers the action of tending to me to putting words on paper to repeat what you surely already know). Even an emperor can be humbled, sated, by such companions as you." (Ling n.d.)

\--an excerpt from Hughes, Sheska. _The Secret Histories of Amestris and Xing_. Central City: National Central Library Publications, 2011.


End file.
